Beyond Words
by MrsShooty
Summary: Elijah needs to talk to Hayley about what happened between them in the nursery. But can he find the right words?


**Beyond Words**

Elijah walked slowly down the staircase. He grimaced slightly as his hand reached up to straighten his already immaculate tie. He forced himself to replace his hand at his side, mentally chastising himself. Nerves? No. He had lived too long to be prey to such feelings. He reached the bottom of the flight of steps and paused. He took a breath to steady himself and cocked his head, listening. There. He could hear her voice. Hayley. She was talking to Niklaus. Well, they were bickering really. He gave a half smile as Hayley's voice took on a barbed edge. Ever since she had found her family her confidence had increased and he found it amusing how she held her own against his mercurial brother. No doubt they were arguing again about the rules Niklaus was trying to impose on her concerning her return to the compound. Elijah turned and walked in the direction of the voices. Although he silently agreed with his brother's desire to keep Hayley close inside the compound for her own safety he knew that she would fight what she saw as an enforced confinement. Still. He would leave that argument in Niklaus's hands for the time being. The discussion he needed to have with her was very different, but no less difficult. He took another deep breath as his footsteps slowed to a halt. They needed to talk about their…interaction in the nursery the night before.

He'd been reluctant to see Hayley after they'd returned to the compound following her recovery. Not because he hadn't wanted to be with her but because his emotions had been so turbulent, almost violent, when he had thought he was losing her that he was, for the first time in countless years, unsure as to how to proceed. He was aware that his feelings had been on display for anyone to see during the time when he, Niklaus and the witch had been fighting for her life. He had felt helpless and all his rage and frustration in being unable to protect her and keep her safe had exploded.

Later that evening he had hesitated in the doorway of the nursery unable to find the words to express his joy, his relief that she was safe and the guilt that he felt because of what she had had to endure at his Father's hands. She had spoken first – a flippant quip to break the tension but three words drowned all others: "If I died". He had started forward with no other purpose other than to impress upon her how badly he had been affected by the events of that afternoon, how…frightened he had been. The words, once out, could not be taken back and he had lapsed into silence leaving his declaration hanging in the air. She remained mute and he stepped back. He would not press her. Knew that he had not the right to feel what he felt for her. She was young and pregnant with his brother's child and he knew that he had to maintain a certain distance, no matter that he might wish otherwise.

His name on her lips halted his retreat. One moment he was turning to her and the next she was before him, her hands cupping his face as her lips sought his. Shock held him still and he found himself returning her kiss as all reason flew from his head. Feelings he had suppressed for months erupted as he threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck and he allowed himself to get lost in her kiss. They parted finally and he gazed down at her. He wanted to say so much. Too much. So he left. He wouldn't burden her with the weight of his emotions, emotions that he wasn't even ready to fully acknowledge.

Hayley and Niklaus's raised voices finally broke through Elijah's reverie and he shook his head as he began once again to move towards the drawing room. He still didn't know exactly what to say to her. In this circumstance his usual self-assurance had totally deserted him. But, he knew they needed to…talk.

He ghosted to the doorway of the drawing room, not wanting to draw their attention to his presence. They were stood in the centre of the room, Niklaus with his back to the door. Busy lecturing Hayley on the rules pertaining to her stay at the compound, his brother remained unaware of Elijah's silent presence. Hayley, however, saw him over Niklaus's shoulder. Her eyes widened and a slight blush coloured her cheeks. Elijah looked steadily at her before allowing the corners of his mouth to left slightly. He inclined his head to the right and was satisfied when he saw the recognition in Hayley's eyes. He left as quickly as he had arrived.

In his study he took comfort from the familiar surroundings but he still felt…anxious. Jittery. He tried to draw on his habitual self-control but found himself reaching for the bottle of Armagnac behind his desk anyway. Pouring a large measure he took a bracing swallow and paced, trying to order his jumbled thoughts. He knew what he needed to say: He wanted to apologise for not keeping her safe. To reassert his vow to protect her and her baby, and to tell her what? That the kiss they had shared had been…remarkable? Certainly more than he had allowed himself to hope, it had been exquisite. But what now? He growled in frustration. He was no callow youth to be so at a loss.

He stopped suddenly. The twin heartbeats to which his ears were so attuned sounded outside the door. Hayley. She stepped inside, her eyes sweeping the room in search of him. Her cheeks were still faintly flushed as she reached up nervously to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Suddenly he knew the reason why he had been unable to find the words…no words were needed. It took no more than three strides before he was standing in front of her. Giving himself no time for thought, he cupped the back of her head with his hand and slanted his lips across hers.

It was her turn to be surprised, her gasp allowing his tongue access to where it had been too long denied. He crowded her, his free arm encircling her waist as he gave himself over to the feel of her tongue dancing with his and her hands gripping his arms, anchoring him to her. All the months he had acted out of restraint, taken the noble path became only a distant memory as he breathed in her scent and felt her warmth surround him. The kiss went on and on and he never wanted it to end. He felt like he was drowning in her, the sensations intoxicating him.

Eventually though he reluctantly ended the kiss. He wanted to continue kissing her but he needed to see her face. She looked up at him, a smile breaking across her face. "Well. Hello to you too," she breathed. Her hands moved up across his shoulders as she looped her arms around his neck. Her hands mirrored his and she wound her fingers into his hair, drawing his head down for another kiss. His smiled as his lips met hers again. He had found the right word. "Mine", he whispered.


End file.
